Rescued by a kiss
by smlmat
Summary: This takes place in Season 7, an AU for parts of episode 9 and on. What if Fiona got to Micheal earlier in the season, before he downloaded the information from Sonya's phone.
1. Chapter 1

Michael couldn't believe his eyes, Fiona laying there surrounded by fire and smoke. How could anyone just leave someone? He knew if he was running this OP, something like this wouldn't happen. In his mind, it was his fault Fiona was in the predicament. If James had trusted him, then he would have been running this OP and Fiona wouldn't be hurt. He grabbed the fire extinguisher and threw it into the fire. It pushed the flames back just enough so he could go and get Fiona, and that he did. He picked her up and carried her. It reminded him of the time he carried her out of the water after she was shot by O'Neill.

Once he got to some safety, he stopped and put her down to check her. She was breathing, thank God is all he could think. He ran his hands over her body to check for any injuries. This was so hard for him. He hadn't touched her like this in such a long time.

Fiona knew that touch, it was Michael. She would know it anywhere. He did it again. He saved her for the third time since he came back to Miami. She knew she still loved him. She knew she also needed to rescue him from this dark road he was going down. As she started to open her eyes, she saw him, she saw the Michael she loved. At that moment, she knew what she had to do, to save him from James, Sonya and himself.

She looked at him, then she reached up and kissed him. Michael was stunned at first, but the returned the kiss. They kissed like the long lost lovers they were. When they stopped, they kept their heads together, looking into each other's soul. They still held onto each other, looking for the strength they both needed. Then at that moment Fiona knew what she had to do to save Michael. She needed to speak the words that she couldn't when she first saw him just a few weeks ago. As they clung to each other she whispered into his ear, "I love you, I have always loved you. My heart belongs only to you."

Those words so lovingly spoken by Fiona cleared Michael's addled mind, he whispered in Fiona's ear "I am so sorry, so sorry." And he kissed his way to her mouth, and they kissed again, only to stop when Sam called Michael.

"Mike, did you get her."

"Yeah Sam, I'll be out."

Michael turned his attention back to Fiona and said "I will end this. I want to be with you. It has been so hard without you. I am so lost, I need you."

"Michael I will help you to end this." Fiona said to him.

"Fi, I don't want you to get hurt, I can't lose you."

"Michael I can't lose you, I can't do that again, please let me help you." she pleaded.

With a heavy sigh, Michael agreed. He knew that she was the one who could keep him from losing himself. He also knew that no one could know that she was helping him. This would only endanger her more. They both knew they needed to keep this from everyone, to keep them safe along with the others.

Michael brought her out, no one the wiser of what had transpired mere moments before. Both Michael and Fiona knew how to keep this to themselves, their training always helped them with this type of deception, even Sam wouldn't be able to know.

Everyone went back to James' compound. Fiona was being cared for, when Michael entered the makeshift room they had her in. He went over to her to check on her. She saw his hand bandaged, and she asked "What's this."

He answered "This, it's nothing."

While she touched his hand looking at the bandage, he dropped a small piece of paper in her palm. No one could see it, and when she pulled her hand back she took the paper. They would have to find ways to communicate quietly, letting no one know what they were up to, the CIA, James, Sonya and even Sam, until it was necessary to include Sam and Jesse.

She quietly read the note, all it said was tonight your place. When Michael looked back, he got her answer, yes. They knew how to communicate in a way no one else could see, she just did a quick nod, which the casual observer would not see. They would get started tonight to dismantle James' network and end Michael's job with the CIA.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam drove Fiona to her place. It was a quiet ride, he know she was still recovering from the near death experience and seeing Michael yet again. When they arrived at her place Sam asked "Do you want me to come in?"

"No Sam, thank you, but I will be okay. I just want to rest."

"Carlos will be there right, to help you?"

"No Sam, Carlos moved out, but it is okay. He said he understood why I was helping, but in the end he really didn't." Fiona sad with a sad note to her voice.

Sam reached over and squeezed Fiona's hand. Giving her the silent support he thought she needed.

Fiona looked over and smiled at Sam. She knows he cares. They have grown close over the last several years she has been in Miami. She got of his car and said, "I will see you tomorrow, I will be okay, all I want to do is relax."

"Okay, I will call you tomorrow, please call if you need anything, got it sister."

"Yeah Sam, I'll be okay, you go home to Elsa and you get some rest too." With that Fiona walked into her house. She looked around, nothing of Carlos' was there, thank goodness. She found the Welcome to Miami snow globe that Michael had given her all those years ago. She picked it up and smiled. Carlos never really knew the significance of this snow globe, he just thought she got it when she moved to Miami. She put it back down and went to her room. She wanted to get cleaned up and ready for Michael's visit. She knew they had a lot to go over, both for the job and personally.

Meanwhile, Michael made his way back to loft. He too wanted to get cleaned up. He also wanted to get ready for his meeting at Fiona's. He felt like a nervous teenage boy going on his first date. He wasn't sure why, he knew Fiona, he loved Fiona and they both wanted this, but the last year had been tough on both of them and he wasn't sure if what happened earlier today was just because of the adrenalin of the situation, or were they really getting back together.

He snuck out of the loft, he didn't want anyone to know where he was going or that he was even gone. He didn't want to chance being followed, so he left the charger parked at the loft and found another means of transportation to Fiona's house. He made his way towards her house, making sure he wasn't being followed. He parked several blocks from her house, and then made his way by foot. It took him much longer than it should have to get there, but he was being overly cautious. He didn't want anyone to know what he was up to, and he especially didn't want to endanger Fiona.

Fiona was nervous too, she was sure why, but knew before she and Michael went any further with this reconciliation, she had to speak her mind. She was pacing around her kitchen when she heard the uncertain knock on the door. She slowly opened the door to see Michael standing there.

"Hey Fi, can I come in?" He asked nervously

She opened the door to let him in. They both just stood there not sure what to do next. It was as if they were going out on a first date.

Fiona finally broke the ice, and reached for Michael's bandaged hand "How is it feeling?" she asked.

"Fine" and with that he pulled Fiona into his arms and hugged her. Both of them relishing in the warmth of each other. Both reluctant to let go, it had been so long. Michael whispered in Fiona's ear "I missed you so much. I need you. I am so sorry I hurt you." And then he kissed her.

Fiona kissed him back, both of them hungry for more, but Fiona broke the kiss first. "Michael we need to talk." And she grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. They sat down. Both were very nervous, but kept holding each other hands.

"Before we start, I need to know that when this is done, when you take down James and his network, that you are done with the CIA. That you are done. No more. I can't, no I won't do this again Michael." Fiona started.

Michael started to respond, but she stopped him. "This last year has been so hard, but if you go back to them, then I will leave and you will never find me. You know I can do that. I won't want to, but I will have to. I can't stand what they have done to you. You are losing your soul Michael, and I won't watch that again. Do you understand me?"

Michael looked at Fiona, swallowed hard "Yes I understand. Yes I know I was losing my soul. You have always been the keeper of my soul and without you I am lost. I want this over, now more than ever. This last year has taken its toll on me and I don't want to go back. All I want to do is go forward and have a life. A life with you. I know I have broken promises to you before, but I want you to understand that I want this more now than I ever did before. I see what the CIA has done to me, I lost everything, now is the only chance I have to get it back. And to have you back. Please believe me, I am lost without you and I need your help."

Fiona sat there for a moment, and looked deep into Michael's eye, searching. She saw what she needed to see, the sincerity of everything he said. The final ice that was around Fiona's heart melted and she leaned in and kissed him. The kiss intensified quickly, and they started to remove each other's clothes. Michael pushed Fiona down onto the sofa. Between the hungry kisses, Michael said to Fiona, "I have missed you so much. I need you." And finally he said the three words he has never spoken out loud before, "I love you so much."

Fiona couldn't believe her ears, but always knew how he felt, but for Michael to finally say the words, it made her realize that maybe there was hope. Maybe this time will be different, and with that she gave into the desire and they both had the release they longed for and needed.

After their long awaited re-connection, they lay on the sofa, with Fiona on top of Michael, she has her head resting on his chest and he is stroking her back. He kisses the top of her head, and repeats what he said during the throws of his passion, "Fi, I missed you so much and I love you."

Fiona kissed the bottom of Michael's chin and said, "I love you too Michael, now let's end this so we can spend our days like this." And with that Fiona reluctantly lifts herself off of Michael and they both sit up. She picks of their clothes and they get dressed. They remain on the sofa, sitting very close, discussing and planning their next moves.


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning Michael woke up from where they fell asleep, on the sofa in each other arms. He knew this is what he wanted. He wanted to wake up with Fiona in his arms every morning. With a sigh he got up, trying not to disturb Fiona, but knowing he couldn't leave without waking her. He laid her back down on the sofa, and kissed her lightly on the check.

"Fiona" he said quietly.

She stirred and looked up at him and smiled "Good Morning", she said sleepily.

"Fi, I am leaving now, it is early. I will let you know how things go. I love you." He said and kissed her again, this time on the lips.

She smiled "Be careful. I love you too."

Michael smiled at her, and cupped his hand around her face and gave her one last look and kiss before he got up and left.

When she heard the door shut, she sighed. It was going to be a long day waiting to hear how things went, she just wished she could be with Michael, but understood this was for the best. She got up, she couldn't go back to sleep. She already missed being in Michael's arms.

Michael made his way back to the loft, making sure he wasn't seen or followed. He too was missing having Fiona in his arms. He knew this feeling would help him quickly get this done. He knew what he had to do next and was figuring out how to get it done. He wanted to get information off of Sonya's phone. He thought he saw Sam driving towards Fiona's but he didn't slow down to check, he just kept going.

Sam was driving over to Fiona's. He was worried about her. He knew that yesterday took a lot out of her, not just being caught in the fire, but knowing that Carlos didn't understand why she was helping. Sam was also worried about Michael. He was afraid that being with James was beginning to get to him. He wanted to talk to Fiona about it, maybe she can help. He was concerned that they were going to lose Michael to James.

Sam thought that he saw Michael, but no he couldn't of, why would he be in her neighborhood. But he didn't see the Charger. It must be his mind playing tricks on him, maybe it was just wishful thinking, that maybe Fiona was able to get through to Michael. Sam just pushed it all aside.

Sam knocked on Fiona's door and was surprised how quickly she answered. "Hey Sam what are you doing here so early?"

"Wanted to check on you, make sure you are okay after everything yesterday." He replied

"Sam you could have called, why are you really here."

"Well Fi I couldn't sleep. I am worried about Mikey. I think James is getting to him."

"He's fine Sam. You know how he can get when he is in a deep cover." Fiona said, hoping that would get Sam off the subject. They weren't ready to let them know about what was going on.

Sam nodded and then started looking around, he saw two glasses on the table and then when he made his way into the kitchen he saw two plates and two sets of utensils, all from the night before.

"Fi, who was here last night? Did Carlos come back?"

"No Sam, I just haven't gotten around to cleaning up, you know I have been a little busy and pre-occupied." Fiona stated, sounding a bit annoyed and hoping he wouldn't dig any further.

Sam decided to let it go, he didn't need Fiona pissed off. He needed her on his side if his plan was going to work. He wanted to get Mike out of the downward spiral he thought he was in.

"So Sam what really brings you here at 6am." Fiona was just getting annoyed with Sam and wanted him to leave.

"Fi, I am really concerned about Mikey. He is lost. I still can't believe that he watched James kill Schneider like that. That was so unlike him. I think we need to do something and do it soon."

"Sam he couldn't do anything, it would have blown his cover, and anyway Schneider just left me there to die. He didn't even try to help me. Frankly he got what he deserved. He made his choice to be with James and he made his choice to let me die."

"Do you hear yourself? You are sounding more and more like Mike. What is James getting to you too?" said Sam, with a bit of surprise and anger in his voice.

"No Sam James is not getting to me! Michael knows what he is doing and if he wants our help he will ask. Let's just see what happens and if we think he is getting into deep, then we can get him out." Fiona responded.

"Well sister, I am thinking we get him out now. I have a plan and maybe we can save Mikey and bring James down at the same time. I don't want to lose him again. He is my best friend and after the look in his eyes yesterday, I am worried we might have already lost him."

"Sam, you know Michael, he knows how to play the part. We don't need to do anything right now. He is fine. If he wasn't he wouldn't have come after me. He would have believed Schneider. He is still in there, don't worry."

Fiona was beginning to think she needed to let Sam into their secret. She was afraid he might ruin everything, and then she really would lose Michael, but this time it wouldn't be to the CIA or James, but he will die. She was going to see if Sam still pushed the issue and if he did, then she would clue him in on what is going on.

"Fi, unless you can really convince me otherwise, then I say we kidnap his ass and let the chips fall and clean up after. I think the stuff James is offering is too good to be true, but he isn't seeing it."

That was it, she decided she needed to tell him. She will let Michael know when she hears from him, but Sam could ruin everything if he goes off on his own to rescue Michael.

"No Sam we can't do that!"

"Tell me one good reason why!" Sam yelled at her. He didn't get her. He thought she still cared, but maybe just maybe she didn't.

"Because Michael already has a plan in motion and if we interfere then it will ruin it and he will surely end up dead!"

Sam just stopped, looked at Fiona. "What do you mean he already has a plan in motion, of course he does he has been working on this for months now."

"Sam, Michael and I worked on a plan last night. He was here last night. We didn't want to tell anyone just yet. We are afraid that it would be everyone in harm's way and the less people who know the better. You can't tell anyone. Especially Madeline. Do you understand? You aren't even to know."

"Whoa, you and Mikey were together last night. Then I did see him this morning. I wasn't sure and just thought maybe my mind was playing tricks on me."

"Yes Sam. I got him back yesterday. Don't worry he really is back. He isn't going down the dark path as we may have feared. He knows what he has to do. We just can't interfere right now, as much as we might want to help. And believe me it hurts me too, but I know this is right. He will be keeping in touch with me. I will let you know what I can, but just trust us, please?"

"Okay I will trust you for now, but if I see anything going sideways, I am stepping in, got it."

"Yes Sam." She responded like a child who had been scolded.

"So are you going to tell me how you got him back and when?" Sam asked kind of lightheartedly.

"Well Sam I will give some details, but not all. It happened right after he got me out of the fire. I saw something in eyes. I saw the old Michael, so I knew I had to do something and I did. We didn't want anyone to know, so that is why nothing was said. He came over last night we discussed several things and made a plan to end this. We all need this ended, but the fewer people who know the better. It will just keep us all safe. He knows how I feel and he told me he would let me know how everything is going, and hopefully this will be over very, very soon, but that is all I am going to tell you right now, okay?"

"Fi, I only have one question. Do you really trust him?" Sam figured once he asked it either she will go ballistic on his ass or she would understand. He was praying for the second option.

Fiona let out a big sigh and said, "Yes Sam I trust him. I know he has broken too many promises, but this time it is different and I know that both deep down in my heart and in my head. You really needed to see him last night to understand."

"Ok, if you are good with this, then so am I, for now. I'm going to go now, maybe catch up on a few zz's near the pool along with some Mojitos, but if you need anything or hear anything, don't hesitate to call me. Got it sister."

"Yes Sam, I will call. You've been a good friend. I know Michael thinks so too." And with that she gave Sam a hug and he left. Fiona hoped that she did the right thing and that Michael would understand.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael made it back to the loft, snuck in and had a shower. He was drying off and had only a towel wrapped around him when he got a yogurt out of the cooler he was using instead of a refrigerator, well at least he had running water. He could wait for this to be all over and live like a real person again. He was remembering the night he shared with Fiona and he smiled. He missed her, more than he can remember. He was brought out of his memories when the door to the loft opened and Sonya walked in.

"Good morning Michael, glad to see you are up, we have somethings to go over" she said, smiling and admiring his physique.

"Good Morning" he responded, putting on his best smile, hiding the fact that he didn't want her there.

"I will go get changed and we can get started." He walked by her, only in a towel. Sonya smiled and followed him with her eyes.

Michael knew he could use this to his advantage. He knew that she had some kind of feelings for him, but wasn't sure how deep they went. He definitely didn't want to sleep with her again, not after last night. He couldn't risk it. He couldn't lose Fiona. He was hoping he would be able to distract her enough to get to her phone and download the information.

When he made it back to the main part of the loft. Sonya was sitting on the bed, crossed legged looking at her computer. She turned her head and smiled at Michael.

"We will be going on another mission very soon. James is working out the details and we should be ready to go at a moment's notice."

Michael joined her on the bed, looking over her shoulder trying to get an idea from her computer, but was unable to really get any information on the next mission.

"So what is it that James wants us to do?" Michael inquired.

"I can't tell you right now, but when the time is right, James will let you know. Michael this is very important and we need you, but you are only on a need to know basis, for now."

Michael smiled, rested his chin on her shoulder and said "Can you give me a hint at least?" Hoping that maybe if he plays coy and close, she will let down her guard and give him more information. If not, then he will need to get it elsewhere.

She turned her head and smiled at him, "Now Michael you know I can't do that, no matter what. Your puppy dog eyes won't work on me."

"Ok then, I will just be ready for whatever you and James need me to do." And with that he got up and moved to the green chair.

"Now Michael don't be like that. You have to understand, we are still getting to know you and to see if you can be trusted. We know of the things you and your friends were involved with before, we need to make sure you have moved on from that."

With his voice getting agitated Michael responded, "I told you I have nothing, my friends moved on, they only helped us because James made them. I won't hear from them again, not for a long time. I don't even really talk with my mom anymore. This last year changed everything." And he got up and walked over to the doors of the balcony.

Sonya sighed, got up from the bed and went over to him, reach for his arms and turned him around, "Michael I trust you, and I trust you with my life, but we need to have James trust you the same way. I will have a shower and then leave to meet with James to get everything ready for the next mission. Be ready as you may get a call at any time." She kissed him on the cheek again and went to the bathroom.

Michael kept smiling until she left the room. He made his way to the bed and got her phone and downloaded all the information on it, and put it back where she left it. He then went into the kitchen area and got a bottle of water from the cooler. Just the thought of Sonya kissing him was making him very uncomfortable. He didn't like doing this, even for a mission. It wasn't the idea of coning Sonya, it was having to pretend that everyone else in his life didn't manner, especially Fiona.

Sonya finished in the shower, changed and came back into the main area of the loft. None the wiser to what Michael had done. He remained near the bar area drinking his water, looking at papers.

"Well Michael I am leaving to meet up with James. We will be in touch soon, so be ready to leave at a moment's notice. Take care and we will see you soon."

"I'll be ready and I am ready for the next move."

With that she left. Michael waited for about half an hour before he left. He went to the open shopping area, where most tourist shop. This was where he would meet with Strong. This time he has some good information for him and is really looking forward to giving it to him and hoping that this will help end this year long deep cover operation he has been working on.

He handed the information to Strong and told him that he was waiting to hear from Sonya on the next move and he will let him know what he can. Strong thanked him and told him he would be in touch soon, if this information holds everything they need, then this will be done very very soon.

Michael went about his normal activities, he worked on his computer, ate yogurt and waited for one of his phones to ring. He started pacing the loft, waiting to hear from anyone, then he heard from Strong. The information he got off of Sonya's phone was good and they were getting ready for their next move. They now knew where and when James would be next. He instructed Michael to wait to hear from James for his next move, but to know that the CIA would be there and they would get James.

Next Michael heard from Sonya and they would come and get him within the next couple of hours. He couldn't believe it, he saw the end. He packed his bags and then contacted Fiona.

"Fi, can't talk long. The end is near. I am leaving very soon."

"Ok, be careful." Is all she could say, the line went dead. She knew he couldn't talk long, but it still was hard. She called Sam and asked him to meet her at Carlitos.

Michael called Sam.

"Sam I am going out of town. I am going on a mission for James. I just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks Mikey, do you need anything?"

"No, I think I am good, thanks Sam. I should be back soon."

Michael waited for Sonya and when she arrived, they left for the next mission. Little did she or James know that the CIA would be there too.

Sam and Fiona met at Carlitos.

"Sam, Michael called me, he is leaving on a mission with James and Sonya." She said.

"Yeah Fi he called me too, but didn't give me any details, how about you?"

"No he didn't say much at all. I just am hoping Sam that this is it. I hate not being able to help him. If we don't hear from him in a day or two I say we storm the CIA offices and get some answers from Strong."

"I'm with you on that Fi." Sam responded and took a sip of his beer.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been almost two days since Michael left and Fiona was getting stir crazy. She was about to go out and get Sam and storm Strong's office, when she heard a knock on her door. She went to answer it and standing there was the man who was haunting her day and night for the last three days. Breathlessly she said "Michael"

He didn't say a word, he just grabbed her and kissed her. Fiona responded and their hands started roaming all over each other. He pushed her into her house and shut the door. Fiona was unbuttoning his shirt, he was pulling at her top to get it over her head. Neither one of them wanting to break the contact between them. Michael picked Fiona up and carried her into her bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Finally they stopped kissing and just looked at each other.

Fiona reached up and touched Michael's face "You are really here. I was afraid I wouldn't see you again."

"Yes I'm here" he responded and started kissing her again. They gave into the passion that had been in them for so long. They both needed and wanted this, it was so much different than just a few days ago. They both felt it. They both felt the love with each caress and kiss. After they lay there on the bed, Fiona resting on Michael his arms around her.

Fiona finally broke the silence, "Michael, is it done?"

"Yeah Fi, it is over. We got both James and Sonya and several of their men. There are more out there, but we definitely weakened the group. There is some kind of relay station in Miami. Strong wants me to find it, but I told him I am done. He wanted me to get the leader of a terrorist group and I did that. "

"What did he say to that?"

"He said go home and rest, then get back to me. He thinks I am going to change my mind."

Fiona felt uneasy, but didn't move. She wanted to stay in the warmth and comfort of Michael's arms. She didn't want to think about him going back, breaking another promise. She just wanted to enjoy this time, it had been way too long.

"Well what are you going to do?" she finally asked.

"Fi, I told you before I am done. I have no need to see this through. I did what they wanted me to do, they can finish it up."

She looked up at him, smiled and kissed him.

"So now that you are done, what are you going to do?"

"Well I need to find a place to live, maybe I will do some jobs with Sam, if he needs my help. Obviously I will need to fix things at my mom's house." He was purposely leaving out Fiona, he knew what he wanted to do. So he got up and went to where they haphazardly tossed their clothes during their passion.

"Where are you going Michael?' Fiona asked sitting up, not bothering to cover herself up. She wanted Michael to see what he was missing.

He went into his pocket and pulled out what he was looking for then realized he had nowhere to hid it, so he just turned around held out his hand and said "Fiona Glenanne will you marry me?"

Stunned she looked at the beautiful ring he had in his hand and then back to his face, "Yes, Yes Michael I will marry you." And with that she jumped out of bed and into Michael's arms and they started kissing. Things were getting heated up again and they made their way back to the bed, when Fiona's phone starting ringing.

"Ugh, I better get that." Fiona said

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's Sam and if I don't answer he will come here and I don't think we would want him here." She picked up her phone and answered "Yeah Sam"

"Fi, it has been a couple of days how about we go and find out what is going on with Michael."

Fiona was about to answer when Michael grabbed the phone from her "Sam now is not a good time."

"Mikey is that you?" Sam sounded surprised to hear Michael's voice.

"Yes Sam it is me, I just got back."

"That is great, is it all done now. Did you guys get James?"

Fiona started kissing Michael on the chest and letting her hands roam lower on his body.

Michael's voice hitched and he continued "Yeah Sam, but I don't want to talk about it now, how about we meet at Carlito's in an hour." Fiona's hand found what she was looking for

"You know Sam make it two hours."

"Okay, I guess I will see you in a couple of hours." And Sam ended the call, and said to himself "I'll be lucky if I see those two in a couple of hours."

After a passionate round of reconnecting, Michael and Fiona lay in the bed, both extremely happy. Fiona had her head resting on Michael's chest and Michael caressing Fiona's back. Michael finally broke the silence, "You know we need to get up and go and meet Sam."

"Yeah I know, but this is just so nice. I have missed this so much. "

"So have I Fi. More than you know. I promise, and I know that they don't mean much, but I do promise that we will wake up every day like this. I want this so much." And he kissed her.

Fiona pulled away, "We better stop or we will never meet Sam and I don't want him to barge in here." And she started getting up. Both missed the closeness immediately.

Michael suggested "Hey to save time we could shower together?" and he held out his hand. Fiona took his hand and they proceeded to the bathroom and a wonderful shower together.

Later they made their way to Carlito's. Sam and Jesse were already there at a table talking when they walked up hand in hand. Both Sam and Jesse noticed the new closeness of Michael and Fiona. They had witnessed them together before, but both sensed there was something different. A calmness around both of them.

"Hey look the prodigal son has returned. Hey Mikey, how did everything to?" Sam asked.

Pulling out the chair for Fiona and sitting down next to her, he put his arm on the back of the chair and proceeded to answer Sam. "It went well, the CIA now has both James and Sonya in custody and several of their minions. Strong did mention a relay station somewhere in Miami he wants me to find, but I told him no. My deal was to bring him the leader of a terrorist network, and I did that."

"Wow, you said that? How did Strong take that?"

"Well not too good, he is hoping I would want to see this through, but I told him no. I am done. He told me to go home and think it over. I have to go back on Monday for a debriefing and I think he is hoping that I will change my mind." Michael looked directly at Fiona and said the next part "But my mind is already made up, I am done with them, the CIA, missions and all that stuff. I just want what we have here."

Fiona smiled and squeezed Michael's knee.

"I want you both to know, that I have asked Fiona to marry me and she accepted, so I am serious about being done."

"Wow Mikey, I guess you are really done and congratulations" Sam said.

"Yeah congratulation you two." Jesse chimed in.

"So I guess I will need to find something to do with my time, any clients Sam?"

"Not right now, but I wasn't really looking or taking on anything with all the other stuff going on, so I guess we are back in business, so to speak."

"Yes we are Sam." Michael replied

"So have you told your Mom yet" Sam asked taking a sip of his beer.

"No, not yet, you are the first we told. I guess we will go there tomorrow and tell her everything."

"Yeah, we haven't been out much." Fiona added.

All four continued talking, laughing, enjoying this time together. A few hours later, they left, all going their separate ways.

The next day Michael and Fiona were making their way to Madeline's. They were walking to the car when they heard the unmistakable sound of a sniper rifle. Michael fell, and a bright red spot starting spreading across his chest. Fiona screamed "Michael, NO!" and she was down on her knees cradling his head in her lap.

"Michael, stay with me."

"Fi" Michael gasped

"Fi, I love you, I always have" he said with his last breath.

"NO Michael, stay with me, come on. We have come so far. It can't end this way" Fiona was screaming. She couldn't believe it.

All that anyone could hear were her loud sobs of "No, no Michael stay with me."


	6. Chapter 6

Michael was awakened by Fiona's screaming. He looked at her and saw the fear and sadness in her eyes.

"Fi, Fi it's okay" he kept saying gently stroking her arms. It took several minutes to wake Fiona up from the nightmare she was having. This was concerning to Michael, but he just kept trying to comfort Fiona.

When she finally woke up, tears streaming down her face. "Michael you're here…." Was all she could say through her sobs.

"Yes Fi I am here, I'm not going anywhere. You are okay" he said holding her tightly. He thought the nightmare was him leaving her again for the CIA.

"Michael you died in my arms. You were shot by a sniper as we walked to the car."

"I am here, I'm okay, see."

Fiona pushed back and looked at Michael and saw that he was okay. She started crying again and held onto Michael as tight as she could. She wanted to feel him, to feel him alive. She finally started talking again. "Michael you have to finish the job, you have to find that relay station of James'. If you don't then one of his men will find you and kill you. I don't want that, I need you."

"Fi, they won't get me. They are on the run, they are hiding. I am going to be just fine." He kept trying to reassure Fiona, but she just couldn't be. The nightmare was so real to her. She just kept holding onto Michael and he kept trying to comfort her. He would keep doing this for as long as it took. He didn't like seeing Fiona like this, he never had, although he wasn't there when her sister was killed, he imagined it must have been like this.

It seemed hours when Fiona finally calmed down and fell back to sleep, in Michael's arms. He continued to hold onto her, a reassurance for both of them. He too fell asleep and they slept for a few more hours in each other's arms.

In the early morning hours Fiona woke up with Michael's arms wrapped around her. She smiled and snuggled into him. The sound of his strong heart beat under her was all she needed to feel safe and secure. The horrible nightmare was gone, but she knew she had to talk to him. There was a still a fear in the back of her mind that something terrible could happen. She fell back to a restful sleep, knowing that Michael was okay.

A little while later Michael woke up, with Fiona still laying on his chest. He smiled and gently moved some hair from her face and kissed the top of her head. She looked peaceful now, a stark difference from a few hours ago. She stirred and looked up and groggily said "Good Morning."

"Good Morning Fi, how are you?"

"Better, thank you. I am sorry for earlier, I should have known it was just a nightmare, but it was so real."

"Fiona you never have to apologize to me for that, I am just glad I was here to comfort you. Are you up to going over to see my mom and Charlie?"

Fiona looked up at Michael, smiled and said "Of course" and she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Okay, why don't you rest here a little longer, I will get us breakfast and then we can get ready to go over to moms."

"That sounds wonderful Michael. I could get use to this."

Michael went to the kitchen got some coffee, juice, fruit and yogurt and took it back to the bedroom. He found Fiona resting. He sat down on the bed and kissed her gently on the head. She opened her eyes and smiled up at Michael. She sat up and he put the tray down on the bed and he sat down too. They both ate their fruit and yogurt and drank their coffee, just enjoying each other's company. When they were all finished, Michael got up and took the tray back to the kitchen.

He returned to the bedroom and saw Fiona getting ready for a shower. "Care for any company?" he asked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course, we can conserve water that way and be ready quicker and get to your mom's."

"Is that how you are thinking?" he asked as he kissed her neck and shoulders.

"Well I guess there are some other ways to think about it too" and they proceeded to have their shower, hopefully forgetting about the nightmare.

After their shower and they were dressed, they started to leave Fiona's house to go to Maddie's. They were walking to the car, holding hands and Fiona froze.

"Fi, what's wrong, don't you want to go now?" Michael asked.

"No it's not that, this just reminds me of my nightmare. We were walking to the car when you were shot, just like this."

He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug and said "Fi everything is going to be okay. See we are almost at the car and nothing has happened. Please don't that awful nightmare haunt you, okay?"

She looked up at Michael and sighed and said "Okay, let's get going."

They finished walking to the car, Michael opened the door for her and she got in. He went to driver's side and got in, started the car and then reached for her hand and held it while they drove to Maddie's house. The car ride was quiet, but comforting for each of them. It was nice just being together. When they got to Maddie's Fiona got out of the car and made her way up to the door, not waiting for Michael. He caught up just as she was entering the house.

"Hey Fiona. How are you?" Madeline greeted her and started to say "Is Carlos with" she couldn't finish her sentence as she saw who was with Fiona "Michael"

"Hey Ma" Michael responded.

Madeline was both shocked and happy to see Michael, it had been several days since she saw him. She was especially shocked to see him come to her house with Fiona.

"Madeline, where is Charlie?" Fiona asked

"He is in the other room playing with his dinosaurs."

"Okay, will go see him and let you too catch up" Fiona said and kissed Michael on the cheek and left the room.

"Michael what is going on?" Madeline asked, confused by what she saw. Last she knew Fiona was still with Carlos and Michael was still working the job for the CIA. She also thought she saw a ring on Fiona's finger.

"Ma, a lot has happened since I last saw you, and don't worry it is all good." Michael started

"I will give you the short version, just to get you up to speed, okay?"

"Okay Michael I am all ears." She said, really wanting a cigarette, wishing she hadn't given them up. She and Michael sat at her kitchen table.

"A few days ago Fiona, Sam and Jesse were helping me with a job for James. Fiona got slightly hurt and when I went to save her, how can I best say this, well she saved me. She got to me before I made a mistake. I continued my work with the CIA and we were able to capture James and several of his associates."

"So does that make you square with the CIA now?" Maddie asked

"In my eyes yes, I told them I was done. I gave the leader of the terrorist network that they wanted. I have a meeting with them tomorrow for a debriefing and I will remind them of the deal that was made and that I held up my end. I got them James and you are all free."

"That's all well and good, what about you?" Maddie asked

"Ma I am done. I want a life here, with everyone especially Fiona and that is why I have asked Fi to marry me and she said yes."

"Oh Michael you have made me happy." She said and got up and gave Michael a hug.

"I am too mom, I should have done this a long time ago. Not having Fiona by my side opened my eyes, I need her, she is my everything." Michael stated, Maddie had never heard him say these words before, but she knew how he felt about Fiona.

"Michael you have made me so proud of how far you have come. Now why don't you find your fiancé and see your nephew."

"Okay Ma, I know you have been waiting a long time to say that." He said laughing.

He went into the other room and saw Fiona sitting on the floor playing with Charlie. It was a sight that melted his heart and he knew this was what he really wanted. He got down on the floor too and gave Fiona a kiss on the check.

"How did it go?" she asked

"Good, let's get going after lunch, okay?"

"Sure thing."

Michael and Fiona played with Charlie, Maddie watched from the kitchen while set got some stuff ready for lunch. She was so happy to see Michael and Fiona being so carefree. She really hopes that this will last, they both need to be happy. She had a feeling that this wouldn't last, but tried her best to push those thoughts to the back of her mind.

They had lunch and when Charlie went down for his nap Michael and Fiona left. Both feeling happy and relaxed. Michael took Fiona out to dinner, something they hadn't done in a long time. They enjoyed their dinner and took a nice walk along the beach. They just enjoyed this quiet time with each other. They went back to Fiona's house and were in bed, Fiona was laying on Michael's chest and Michael was caressing her back.

"Michael tomorrow is going to be a big day for you, are you sure about your decision?"

"Yes Fi, I am absolutely sure about my decision. After last year I could never go back. I was haunted by the look on your face when I told you I made a deal. Every time I closed my eyes all I could see was the hurt on your face and hear you sobs. When I started on my deep cover job, drinking helped and it was good for my cover. I would drink hoping I could fall asleep without hearing your sobs or seeing your face. My heart hurt and I was hoping I could get this done and get back to Miami and you would forgive me. When I did and I saw you, it was hard. You had moved on, and you had every right to do so. I had broken a promise, I broke your heart and I alone broke us. All I wanted to do was say how sorry I was and hold you again."

A single tear fell from Michael's eye as he was talking and at the same time a tear fell from Fiona's eye and Michael felt it on his chest and when he felt it, he held onto her tighter.

"Oh Michael, I am so sorry." Fi said

"Fi, you have nothing to be sorry for, I am the one who has so much to make up for. It was all my fault, I made the decisions that led us down the path it did. Now all I can do is spend the rest of my life making it up to you. When I close my eyes at night I want to see your happy face and never, ever see the hurt I caused you. I love you Fiona."

Fiona lifted herself up and she kissed Michael.

They fell asleep, both with very happy and content looks on their faces. They both believed that this was their new beginning, that they were going to have the life that they both wanted and needed.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N - This is a short chapter. I decided to split the chapter as it was getting too long. I hopefully will have another chapter completed soon._

The next morning Michael woke up, he still had his arm wrapped around Fiona, but she was no longer laying on his chest, but was still snuggled up next to him. He smiled when he saw how relaxed she looked. He knew that today was going to be tough, but he also knew that having Fiona waiting for him when he was done was all he needed to get through this meeting and debriefing with Strong. He quietly got up, trying not to disturb Fiona and went to take a shower. When he was done and came back to the bedroom, she was still asleep. All he wanted to do was crawl back in bed with her, but he knew he had to get this meeting over and done with, so he could get on with the rest of his life.

He sat down on the bed, next to Fiona and gently woke her up. "Hey" she said sleepily.

"Good morning. I am getting ready to leave. I will call you when I am done, okay?"

"Mmm okay. Good luck." Fiona said

"Thanks, I love you." Michael said and kissed her.

"I love you too."

Fiona slept a little longer, when she got up she went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. She found a single red rose on the table, glass of orange juice and a note from Michael. She smiled and thought, he is really trying, I can get used to this new Michael. She went about her day, trying not to think too much about what Michael was doing. She went over to Maddie's, played with Charlie and had lunch with them. After that she went home. She kept checking her phone, but still no call from Michael. It was getting close to 3pm and Michael had been gone for over 8 hours. She was getting antsy. She called Sam.

"Sam, have you heard anything from Michael?" she asked.

"No Fi, why?"

"Well he left before 8am for his meeting with Strong and he told me he would call me when he was done, it has been 8 hours and no word from him." She said.

"I can trying calling around and see if anyone has heard anything, but you know this could take time, they have a lot to go through, especially with this James thing. I start calling and come over, okay?"

"Okay Sam, I will let you know if I hear from him." Fiona responded.

"Ok sister, hold tight, I am sure everything is fine. I'll see you soon." And Sam ended the call and started calling people as he walked towards his car.

Fiona started pacing, she was letting her mind run wild. She was letting her paranoia get to her. She was getting angry. She thought Michael went back to the CIA and that is why he didn't call or come home. By the time Sam arrived she had already worked herself up that she had started to destroy things, including pictures of her and Michael. When Sam walked into the house he saw the broken frames and ripped pictures and she had the Welcome to Miami snow globe in her hand and was getting ready to throw it at the wall.

"Whoa sister, what are you doing?" Sam asked as he made is way over to her and grabbed the snow globe out her hand and put it up on a very high shelf.

"Sam, he went back to them! He got there and they offered everything he ever wanted and he went back! That is why he didn't call, that is why he didn't come home!" she screamed

"You don't know that!" Sam yelled back

"Well what else could it be. He did it to me again. He never really cared about me, only when he was lonely, or needed something. His heart never was really mine. The damned CIA will always be his first love. I am just his convenient mistress. I am such a fool."

"Now you just stop that! I have known Mikey for a long time, and he has changed. He is not the same person he was a year ago, and you know that too." Sam said trying to calm Fiona down.

"Sam, he is a spy, lying and deceiving is what he is trained to do, and you know he is very, very good at that. He is so good at it that he even fooled me. I let him get to me, I let myself believe it was going to be different this time. Boy how wrong could I have been." Fiona started crying and removed her engagement ring. She looked at it and just tossed it down on the table.

"Fi, I think you are wrong. Give him a little more time. They had lots of stuff to go over and they are probably trying to get him to change his mind and you know how stubborn he can be."

"Sam it has been over eight hours, how long do you really think it would take. I am going to get some stuff and leave. You can stay here and see if he ever shows up."

"Fiona, just stop! Don't go anywhere. I am sure he lost track of time and will be here any minute with a good explanation as to why it too so long." But Sam couldn't get her to listen. She went into her bedroom and started to pack a bag. She also saw more pictures and other stuff and started to throw and destroy those items too.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N This is a continuation of the last chapter. Not sure when I will update again, as I am hitting a bit of a block and unsure how I want to end this story. Writing is not one of my strong suits, but I do like playing with these stories and characters._

Michael arrived back at the house saw the mess and Sam standing in the middle of it, he also heard the noise from the bedroom. He was worried. "Sam, what the hell is going on, is Fi okay?"

"Mikey I am so glad to see you. You better get in there and calm her down. She thinks you went back to the CIA and is going crazy. I mean really crazy. I am going to get a beer. Good Luck brother." Is all Sam could say as he went to get a beer.

Michael didn't respond, he just rushed into the bedroom just as Fiona was throwing a picture frame. She hit him in the head, as he couldn't duck quickly enough. "Fi, what the hell is going on!"

"Oh look who returned, just coming to get some stuff before you leave again. " Fi said sarcastically and was getting ready to throw another item. Michael quickly got behind her and grabbed her, so she couldn't throw anything else. His combat training was coming in handy, as he knew she would try to head butt him and he moved his head to avoid that contact. The last thing he needed was another blow to the head as he already had some blood running down the side of his face from the picture frame. He also knew to move his feet as she was trying to stomp on them.

"Fi, just calm down, I don't know what you are thinking or may have heard, but I am not going anywhere!" Michael yelled.

"Not yet, but I am sure you will be soon. What did they offer you this time? What kind of deal did you make?"

"Fi, no one offered me anything. The only deal I made…."

He couldn't finish his sentence as, she started again to fight him, saying "Oh so you did make a deal, I knew it! That is why you didn't call! Well if you thought last time I was upset, well this time I am angry and that is scarier, so just be warned!"

Michael tightened his hold on Fiona, "Would you listen to me and let me finish?" Softening his tone, "Please Fi" whispering in her ear "Fiona my love, please just listen to me."

She stopped struggling, but he didn't completely let go of her. He started again, with a softer tone "I was negotiating my retirement, as part of that I was making a deal for protection. Protection for Ma, you, Sam and Jesse. I have made so many enemies over the years, I don't want them to use anyone I love to get to me. I have the papers in my pocket for you to look over, okay?"

Fi took a deep breath, she was slowly calming down. "Really, you have everything in writing?"

"Yes" Michael responded moving them towards the bed so they could sit down. He sat down and brought Fi down with him on his lap. He let go of Fi, so he could pull the envelope out his pocket and hand it to her.

Meanwhile, Sam was finishing his second beer, and was talking to himself "Well either they killed each other or are working out their differences. I think it is best that I get out here." He grabbed another beer and left.

Fiona read the agreement, she couldn't believe, he really did it, he walked away from the CIA. Michael sat there watching her read the paper. As she was reading the paper, Michael kissed the top of her head and also rubbed his own head where she hit him with the frame. When she was done she put the paper down, turned and looked at Michael and smiled. "So you are really done with the CIA, this is really happening." And she started kissing him before he could answer. Michael returned the kiss and Fi pushed him down on the bed. When they stopped kissing, Fiona lifted herself up and saw the blood that was now trickling down Michael's head. "Oh no, I am sorry, let me get something for that." She said and got up and went to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean up Michael's cut. She moved so quickly, he couldn't stop her. By the time she came back he was sitting up.

"It's okay Fi. It is only a scratch I think, though you may have given me a concussion."

"Yeah, well I was going through hell wondering where you were. You never called for all I know they could have put you in a deep hole or something." Fiona said as she was cleaning up his head from the cut she gave him when she threw the picture frame.

"Fiona, I know I have a lot to do for you in order to gain your full trust back, but I meant every word I said over the last several days. You are the most important person to me and I want a life with you." He said as he reached for her left hand, and said "This is important to me, this is what I want. Fi, where is your ring?"

"Oh yeah I took it off and it is in the living room, I think its on the table. Sorry, but I was kind of out of my mind."

"I kind of saw that." He said as he picked her up and started carrying her into the other room.

"Michael what are you doing?"

"I am going to get your ring, but I want to make sure you don't do anything else, so this is the best way to keep an eye on you." He responded, kissing her forehead.

He made his way into the living room spotting the ring on the table. He put Fiona down on the sofa, got the ring and knelt in front of her. "I am hoping this is the last time I have to do this. Fiona, will you marry me?" He asked again

Fiona took her time answering the question, trying to keep the mood light. She acted like she was thinking about it for a minute and then answered, "Yes, I will marry you."

Michael put the ring on Fiona's finger got up and started kissing her while pushing her back onto the sofa. Fiona started taking Michael's jacket off as he was gently pushing her back onto the sofa. When the stopped kissing, Fiona asked "Where's Sam?"

Michael responded between kisses, "Is that what you are thinking about right now?"

"No, but I don't want him walking in on us."

"Sam!" Michael shouted, with no response he continued what he started and spoke between kisses and caresses, "See he isn't here, no worries." They continued with re-consummating their engagement.

Later they were still laying on the sofa, in each other's arms. Fiona was on top of Michael and he was gently rubbing her back. He kissed the top of her head and said "Are we good now?" Fiona kissed his chest and said "Yes we are so good, and I am so happy."

"I love you Fi." Michael said and hugged her tight.

"I can get used to you saying that, I love you too Michael."

"I should have said I love you a long time ago, I don't know why I couldn't do it. Do you know when I first knew I loved you?"

"No when?"

"At the Black Sand Pub, when you pulled your snub nosed revolver on me. I knew you would keep me jumping and that it wasn't going to be easy and it wasn't. I have the scars to prove it, including this new one." He said as he rubbed his head where she had early hit him with the frame, he continued, "But I wouldn't have changed a thing. The only regrets I have is that you went to jail and we were separated for the last year, but in the end I believe that both of those things have made our bond stronger."

Fiona lifted herself up and started kissing Michael. He returned the kiss, but then stopped. "As much as I want to continue this, I am getting old and still have so many aches and pains from my time in the DR, that I need to get up from this sofa, maybe we should get something to eat?"

"Okay, but can you tell me what happened in the DR?" Fiona asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it, all I care about right now is you and our future that is the past that I would rather forget, okay?" Michael said as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay" she responded and they got up, picked up their clothes and Michael put on some sweat pants and Fiona put on a little white robe. They went to the kitchen, had something light to eat, just enjoying each other's company. Fiona got up to clean up their mess, Michael said "I am going to call Sam and see if he and Jesse can meet us tomorrow so we can get started on finding this communication relay station."

Michael went into the other room and called Sam. "Hey Sam"

"Hey Mikey, everything okay?" Sam asked

"Yes Sam everything is just fine. The reason I called was to see if you and Jesse can meet us tomorrow? We want to start working on finding this communication relay station of James' so I can get this behind me, you in?"

"Yeah I am in and I will get in touch with Jesse, how about we meet tomorrow at Carlito's 10am."

"Sounds good Sam, we will see you then."

When the call ended Michael went into the kitchen and saw Fiona at the sink cleaning up their dishes, he went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck. Fiona leaned into him and said "If you keep this up, I won't get this cleaned up."

"Well see I am helping you." He said as he moved his hands to help her with the dishes, and still continued his assault on her neck and shoulders. Then they heard the door open, they froze, none of their guns were in reach. Then they heard a voice call out "Fiona! Fiona where are you? Are you okay?"

"Carlos? I'll be right out." Fiona answered.

Carlos came in, seeing the mess was worried and then he saw a suit jacket on a chair. "Okay." He responded, wondering if the jacket was who he thought it did.

Whispering Michael said, "You go and talk to him. I'll wait here." And he kissed her on the cheek. Fiona went into the other room.

Carlos went over to her to give her a kiss, she turned her head. "Fiona is everything okay?"

"Carlos we have to talk." Fiona said with an edge to her voice.

"Fi, I came over to tell you I am sorry and that I miss you. I want you to know…."

Fiona interrupted him moving away from him, "Carlos, there is something I really need to tell you before you go any further. Michael and I are back together."

Carlos then noticed the ring on her finger and angrily said "Well I guess you got what you wanted. You didn't let your bed get cold, did you?"

Fiona slapped him, "How dare you! You don't understand, I didn't mean to hurt you, but Michael has always had my heart, he is my past, my present and my future. I was sorry that I hurt you, but now I guess you got what you deserve. GET OUT!"

Michael hearing the slap and Fiona raising her voice came out of the kitchen, stood behind Fiona, and put his hand on her shoulder, to show his support. Carlos seeing Michael took his key, through it down and said "Here this is yours now" and stormed out of the house. Michael took Fiona in his arms, "I am so sorry you had to go through that."

"It's my fault, I hurt him, I didn't mean to, but I did." Fiona cried into Michael's shoulder.

"No Fi, it is not your fault, it's mine. I caused all this pain. If I didn't make the choices I did, none of this would have happened. Don't blame yourself, even though he was hurt he had no right to say that to you."

They stood there, just holding on to each other. It had been an extremely emotional day and its ending wasn't what they wanted or planned. They just stood there getting strength from each other. Michael kissed the top of Fiona's head and said "It has been a very long day, let's go to bed." Fiona nodded in agreement and they made their way to the bedroom. They were both emotionally and physically exhausted, they climbed into bed. Fiona curled up with her back to Michael and he wrapped his arms protectively around her, as if he could shield her from the hurt she was feeling. They both succumbed to their exhaustion, falling asleep almost immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N This chapter takes some of the plot from the final episode, but this is still an a/u to the actual episode._

Fiona woke up, well rested. When she stretched she realized her bed was cold and empty. She was starting to panic, was all that a dream? She got up and made her way to the living room, everything was cleaned up, which made her think again it was a dream. Then she heard a noise from the kitchen, it sounded like singing. She smiled and made her way to the kitchen. When she opened the door she saw Michael and he was making them breakfast. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arm around him and said "Good Morning."

Michael took one of Fiona's hands and kissed it, "Good Morning"

She kissed his back and still holding onto him said "I see you cleaned up my mess, thank you. This smells wonderful."

"You are welcome. I figured we needed a good breakfast before we meet with Sam and Jesse. You were sleeping so soundly that I didn't want to disturb you, so I thought I would do some cleaning up and make you breakfast in bed, but I guess since you are up we will eat here." Michael responded

Fiona moved from Michael's back to his side and he wrapped his arm around her as she did that and kissed the side of her head. She leaned into him, "I will set the table." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

Fiona set the table, Michael finished cooking breakfast and brought it to the table and put the plates down. They both sat down to eat and discuss the plans for the day.

"We will meet Sam and Jesse at Carlito's at 10. I am hoping we have a good starting point to looking for this communications place of James's. I can't wait for all of this to be done and we can start our life. I would like to find a nice place to live, not that this isn't nice, but a new place to start this next chapter. Does that sound okay with you Fi?"

"It sounds like a plan Michael. I am looking forward to this next chapter too. I just hope it is less stressful, but I don't want it to be too boring. You know how I like my explosions." Fiona said with a smile on her face.

Michael laughed at her comment and put his hand on her hand and squeezed it. "Fi don't worry I don't want it to be boring, but I want us to have control of the excitement, as much as we can, and I want to play by our rules, sound good."

"Sounds great, Michael."

Michael got up from the table and started cleaning up the dishes. He was at the sink when Fiona came up behind him and put her arm around him. She started playing with the elastic of his sweatpants. "Fi what are you doing?"

"I'm helping you." She said as she continued to caress Michael's stomach and kiss his back.

"Fi, this is not helping, this is slowing up the process of getting cleaned up. We need to meet Jesse and Sam soon." Michael said as he tried to keep focused at the task at hand.

Fiona ignoring what Michael was saying, kept up her assault, until she hit the certain spot on Michael, that small but ticklish spot. Once she felt his reaction, she knew she couldn't react quick enough to stop what happened next.

"Oh now you are in for it." Michael said as he swiftly turned around and flung Fiona over his shoulder. They were both laughing as he made his way into the bedroom, both knew that they were done cleaning up and that they were going to be late to meet Sam and Jesse.

Around 10:30am Michael and Fiona walked over to where Sam was sitting at Carlitos, one empty drink and one full drink in front of him. Jesse wasn't there yet either. "Sam sorry we're late, we were, um, you know what we have no excuse." Michael said exchanging a glance and smile with Fiona.

Sam took a sip of his drink and said, "You know I remember a day when Michael Westen was always early, I guess people can change. Anyway Jesse isn't here yet, but he did tell me he has a good lead."

Jesse just walked up as Sam finished his sentence. "Hey guys, sorry I am late, but I have some good stuff."

"It's okay Jess, these two were late too. So what do you have?"

"Well, I spoke with a contact I have about anyone who specializes in high end communications and he told me of a guy who left his job and did some high-end stuff off the books. He was able to locate a place that is empty and seems to have all the stuff they would need. Here is the address." And he hands the paper to Michael.

"Well let's go check it out, you in Sam and Jesse?"

Both answered "Yeah"

They all left going to the empty building, standing along the fence looking through binoculars all three examined the building.

"It looks empty I'm thinking the best way in is that back corner there, it is out of the way and can't be seen from the road, what do you think Michael?" Fi said

"I agree, we will go there and get in, do you have the stuff Fi?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Fi, nothing big, we don't want to bring an attention to us, okay."

"You're no fun Michael, but I know, nothing big."

"Jesse can you stay out here, just in case anything goes wrong you can get whatever we have to the CIA?"

"I guess I can." He responded, sounding disappointed, but knowing this was the best option.

Sam, Michael and Fi made their way to the building, setting off a small charge creating an opening in the wall. They noticed all the support beams of the building having explosives rigged to them.

"Looks like he is ready for anything to happen, we better be careful and find that room with all the computers." Michael said. They found the room they were looking for and pulled the hard drives from the computers. They put them in a bag when they heard voices outside the room.

Whispering Michael said, "We must have tripped something, Sam take these and when Fi and I leave the room, you sneak out and we will cover you, okay?"

"Got it brother, just be careful."

So Michael and Fi left the room and saw some of James's goons. "What are you doing here?" asked the first person with his gun drawn on Michael and Fi.

With their hands up Michael said, "I was just checking out this place, wanting to make sure nothing happened to place since James went missing."

"Who the hell are you that you would know about this place."

"My name is Michael I was working with James and Sonya, and now they are both missing." Michael was trying his best to hide the fact he knew where they were. He just looked sideways at Fiona.

"I don't know you so you will need to come with me."

Both Fi and Michael noticed that Sam got away, so Fi said "Shall we shoot them?" and they pulled their guns and shot both of James' men, and started running.

They almost made it out of the building when it blew up. All Sam and Jesse could see was the building blow up, neither knew the fate of their friends.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N This ending came to me, a bit of a twist to what maybe expected._

Sam was sitting vigil at Michael's bed side, when Michael gasped and screamed "FIONA!"

"Mikey, Mikey calm down."

"Sam where am I? Where is Fi?"

"You are in the hospital, you were hurt badly from the explosion."

"How about Fi, Sam I need to know."

Sam was trying to avoid the question, as he knew the answer and it would just agitate Michael more and he needed his rest.

"Sam answer me." Just then the doctor came in to check on Michael, Sam left the room and called Maddie to let her know Michael woke up. After the doctor was done, Sam went back in.

Being a bit more calm, Michael asked again "Sam what about Fi, last I remember we were running out of the building, then it exploded. Did you get those hard drives to the CIA?"

"Mikey what are you talking about, what hard drives?"

"The ones we retrieved from communications center."

"Michael there was no communications center."

"Sam tell me what is going on."

Sam sighed and started the story "there was an explosion, but it happened after Schneider came out and said Fi died, you went running in to get her. When you go to the building it blew up, you never made it inside. When we got to you, you were under a lot a debris, but it was too late for Fi, she was already gone."

"No Sam you are wrong, I got her out. We got back together, we were going to be married. I even retired from the CIA. You have it all wrong, now tell me where she is, is she okay?"

"Michael" Sam started as he put his hand on Michael's arm "That sounds wonderful, but that didn't happen. She died when Schneider said she did. You have been in a coma for a week, you were hurt badly, but are healing."

Michael knew Sam was telling the truth, Sam rarely called him Michael, it was usually Mikey or brother, but he also saw it in his eyes. He saw the sorrow in Sam's eyes. Michael was broken.

With a tears Michael said "It is all my fault, I killed her, I made all these bad decisions and in the end I killed her and now am without my one true love."

Sam started to speak when he noticed Michael look up and take a gasp and then his eyes closed, he stopped breathing, and all the monitors started beeping. The doctors and nurses ran in to revive him, Sam left the room. Just then Maddie came in, "Sam what's going on with my boy, and you told me he was awake."

"Maddie he was, but he kept asking about Fiona and I had to tell him. He was getting so agitated, I thought it help him. Maddie he died of a broken heart. I just saw him die of a broken heart." At this time both Sam and Madeline were crying Sam hugged her and said "He is at peace now."

"Sam I can't believe I lost my boy."

After 30 minutes, the doctor came out "I am sorry, there was nothing we could do, he is gone."

"Thank you doc."

"Maddie I know this is hard, but you have to know now they are both at peace and they are going to be happy and together for ever."

Sam looked into the room and said "Brother be happy, go find your girl. Enjoy the peace you both deserve it."

Michael was found himself standing in a very clean and white place. He wasn't sure about what was going on and then he heard "Michael there you are, I have been waiting for you."

"Fi" he turned and there she was, beautiful as ever, he went to her hugged her and whispered in her ear "I love you."

She hugged him back, "I love you too Michael."

"Are we in heaven?"

"Now that you are here, yes. Come with me I have something to show you." She grabbed his hand and they walked off together forever.

 _A/N This was not how I envisioned ending this story originally, but as I thought more about it, this is truly the only way they could be at peace and live happily ever after, with nothing trying to break them apart._


End file.
